Magic
The ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, Witches, etc.. Opposite to Science Manipulation and Anti-Magic. Also Called *Magic Manipulation *Magical Manipulation *Magick/Magyk/Magyck *Mystokinesis *Occultism *Thaumaturgy *The Arcane/Magical/Mystic/Mystical Arts *The Art Of Magic *The Indistinguishable Science *Sorcery/Wizardry/Witchcraft Capabilities The user has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially limitless possibilities for what they can accomplish. Applications Some examples of the potential use of magic: Offensive Magic *Energy Circle Combat *Magic Attacks *Magic Combat Defensive Magic *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Magical Energy Absorption *Magical Regeneration Miscellaneous Abilities *Animation/Reanimation *Creation *Elemental Manipulation *Invocation *Magic Aura *Magic Detection *Magic Generation *Magic Invisibility *Magic Portal Creation *Magic Replication *Magical Constructs *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Flight *Magical Medicine Manipulation **Potion Creation *Magical Telekinesis *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Magiportation *Personal Domain *Precognition *Reality Warping *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Summoning/Banishment *Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Sympathetic Magic *Telepathy *Transmutation Alternative Classification Magical Energy Manipulation: The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts/categories. *Magic Empowerment *Mana Manipulation *'Abjuration:' The power to protect/heal. **Defense Powers **Force-Field Generation **Magical Regeneration **Support Powers *'Conjuration:' The power to transport living and non-living things. **Creation **Magiportation **Summoning *'Divination:' The power to gain information. **Extrasensory Perception **Magic Detection *'Enchantment:' The power to influence the minds/emotions. **Emotion Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Telepathy *'Illusion:' The power to create illusions. **Illusive Appearance **Psychosomatic Illusion: create illusions that are 'real'. *'Nature:' The power to control the forces of the natural world for a variety of effects. **Animal Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Necromancy:' The power to manipulate the forces of death. **Immortality **Reanimation **Undead Manipulation *'Transmutation:' The power to transform living or non-living things. **Elemental Transmutation **Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Inducement Types of Magic A to L M to Z Variations *Almighty Magic *Magic Embodiment *Magic Mode *Omni-Magic Associations *Adaptive Magic *Aether Manipulation *Anti-Magic *Cosmic Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Fiction Manipulation *Imagination Manipulation *Magic Adaptation *Magic Bestowal *Magic Creation *Magic Destruction *Magic Intuition *Magic Lordship *Magic Transcendence *Magic Unification *Magic Weaponry *Miracle Manipulation *Mystic Derivation *Mystic Object *Mystical Bardsmanship *Mystical Blood *Mystical Martial Arts *Nether Manipulation *Phenomenon Manipulation *Powerful Objects *Ritual Empowerment *Science-Magic Mixture *Supernatural Manipulation Associated Physiologies *Alien Mage Physiology *Angelic Sorcerer Physiology *Bionic Mage Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Hag Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Magi Superior Physiology *Lich Physiology *Mage Lord Physiology *Magical Entity Physiology *Mystic Dragon Physiology *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Mystic Werewolf Physiology *Mystical Conversion *Mystical Mutation *Mythic Physiology **Mythical Bestiary *Transcendent Mage Physiology *Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology Universal Differences *Some universes have limits for what they can do or substances that they can't affect. *Who can use magic varies between universes. **How one gains magic varies greatly. *Magic and science may be the same thing or two completely different and unrelated forces. **How magic and technology react to each other varies greatly. Limitations *'There is always a price. Always.' **Always make sure you know what the price is, it will come back to haunt you. **It will be paid, one way or another. **The price can range from something as insignificant as the magical energy required to activate your magic, a part of your sanity, or even something devastating, like your own life, or worse. ***The insignificance of magical energy may vary based on its source and availability. *Magic is balance, meaning the benefits it provides may result in consequences to offset it. *Magic may be needed to defeat magic. *Stronger magics will overcome weaker ones. *Magic Resistance may foil your plans. **Magic Immunity is a problem. ***Magic Negation is an even bigger problem. ****Anti-Magic is a problem of it's own league. *Magic often drains a person's stamina or mana. **Naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. *Magic is unpredictable, if one gets too creative or is interrupted in a crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying, but correctable, to destructive to lethal, to catastrophic to apocalyptic. *Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. **There may be some side effects to using a certain type magic or spells. *Society with knowledge about magic is likely to have rules/laws about its use, and areas of magic that are forbidden. **In some societies, magic may be limited to a specific class or status. *User may be unable to use spells that are beyond their imagination. *Using magic may take concentration, focus and mental strength. *May react disastrously with Science Manipulation. **May disrupt/cancel out technology. *May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. Known Kinds of Magic Cartoons Comics Live Television Known Users See Also: Functional Magic and Magic A Is Magic A. Cartoons Comics Movies Literature Live Television Manga/Anime RPGs Gallery Cartoons Charmcaster beam.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) is a highly skilled magic user. Gwen Tennyson using a spell to manipulate wind.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) using magic 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Hex (Ben 10) is a skilled magician. Adwaita.png|Adwaita (Ben 10) The Wiztasics (Mixels).jpg|The Wiztasics (Mixels) Pastmaster.jpg|The Pastmaster (S.W.A.T. Kats) Volcanic attack bloom.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Flroa.png|Flora (Winx Club) Light spectrum Stella.png|Stella (Winx Club) Raven blast.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) Comics Bloodwynd.jpg|Bloodwynd (DC Comics) DrFate-FINAL.jpg|Dr Fate (DC Comics) Zatanna 015.jpg|Zatanna (DC Comics) is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magi. John Constantine DC.jpg|John Constantine (DC/Vertigo Comics) Destiny_endless.jpg|Destiny of the Endless (DC/Vertigo Comics) Victor von Doom (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 1 600.jpg|Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics) was introduced to the mystic arts by his mother and he further developed his abilities by traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts from individuals such as Morgan le Fey. Loki Laufeyson Earth 616.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes. Odin High Father.jpg|Odin (Marvel Comics) god of magic. Shaman.jpg|Shaman (Marvel Comics) Tigra.png|Tigra (Marvel Comics) has enough magical potential to be considered one of Doctor Strange's potential successors as the Sorcerer Supreme. File:Return_of_Magik_Vol_1_1.jpg|Magik/Illyana Rasputina (Marvel Comics) File:Agatha_Harkness_(Earth-616).jpg|Agatha Harkness (Marvel Comics) Sabrinapose.png|Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) Movies Genie.jpg|Genie (Aladdin) possesses phenomenal cosmic magical powers as a genie, though after his freedom from the lamp, it has been slightly reduced. Jafar_Genie.jpg|Jafar (Aladdin) used his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and the third wish to become an all powerful genie, giving him enormous magical powers. Ancient One Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|The Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe), leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme. Asgardians Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Asgardians (Marvel Cinematic Universe) are a race of human-like beings possessing a highly advanced form of technology and magic which their entire civilization is built up by. Dormammu Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Dormammu (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Ruler of the Dark Dimension and a being of absolute magical power. Kaecilius Zealots Matter Doctor Strange.gif|Kaecilius and his zealots (Marvel Cinematic Universe) were sorcerers that defected from the Masters, becoming empowered by a faustian pact with Dormammu. Loki Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is an Asgard-raised frost giant adept in Asgardian magic, using it often for shapeshifting and misdirection. Masters of the Mystic Arts Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|The Masters of the Mystic Arts (Marvel Cinematic Universe) are an order of sorcerers who are committed to protecting the Earth from mystical threats. Doctor Strange Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Doctor Stephen Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) joined the Masters of the Mystic Arts to repair his hands, becoming an master sorcerer in the process. Literature Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|The witch Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) warlock-cat-bane.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the very powerful Warlock of Brooklyn. Sister-Nicci.jpg|Nicci (Sword of Truth) Zedd-4.jpg|Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth) Live Television Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the most powerful witch of her dimension. charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) are the most powerfull witches of the world, dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Grachi-1.jpg|Graciela "Grachi" Alonso (Grachi) is a powerful witch. Vlcsnap-2011-11-05-12h55m57s186.png|When Nathan (Misfits) sold his power of Immortality he also bought magic, becoming a master of this ability. Alex_Russo.png|Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Manga/Anime File:Full_Power_Kurohitsugi.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is a extremely powerful Kido master, able to use even the highest level Kido spells. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) is one of the greatest Kido master ever known in Soul Society. HachiMaskAbility.gif|Hachigen Ushoda (Bleach) is an exceptional Kido master able to invent his own spells. ccs47-00003.jpg|Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) UYwW2.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) Avalon Tori.jpg|Touya Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) has magic running in his veins, but it is not as strong as Sakura's magic itself. CardCaptorSakuratheMovie27.jpg|Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) Clow_Reed.jpg|Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) was considered by many to be the most powerful magician of all time. Magic.jpeg|Mages (Fairy Tail) utilize Magic for a variety of purposes by channeling the Magic Power inside their bodies. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) is a master of Alchemy, a form of magic. Merlin_face_anime.png|Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) is recognized as the greatest mage in all Britannia. Bavarian Faust Robe Transformation.gif|Saint-Germain, Cagliostro, Prelati (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) have exceptional skills in Alchemy. File:Medusa_vector_Stein.gif|The witch Medusa (Soul Eater) using her vector-themed magic to move herself quickly behind Stein. Trinity Seven.PNG|The Trinity Seven (Trinity Seven) are exceptionally unique powerful mages, with each one possess their own Grimoire, Thema's and Archive's. Yuukovol3.png|Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) RPG Tamori_Shiki_by_JasonEngle.jpg|Tamori Shiki (Legend of the Five Rings) Video Games Charlotte PoR Transparent.png|Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) ShantottoDissidia.PNG|The Black Mage Shantotto (Final Fantasy XI) Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Haven - 04 Clerictcm1914466.jpg|Cleric (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) MMH6 CA INFERNO 06 Lilimtcm1912250.jpg|Lilim (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) MMH6 CA HAVEN 01 Praetoriantcm1910618.jpg|Praetorian (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) MMH6 CA NECRO 03 VampireLordtcm1910649.jpg|Vampire Lord (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) File:Marisa_Kirisame_(Touhou_Project)_spark.gif|Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) File:Patchouli_Knowledge_(Touhou_Project).gif|Patchoulli Knowledge (Touhou) Headmaster H.png|Headmaster (Valkyrie Crusade) is the magic school headmaster and is a wise old sage.she uses her magic to look young. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant wishes. Rangda H.png|Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) is a all powerful witch that possess magic runes on her skin Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of melee and magic Wizard_H.png|Wizard (Valkyrie Crusade) is magician who uses all types of magic. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries